Tabaco
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Lily le gusta fumar. A James no le gusta que Lily fume; le parece un vicio destructivo e inútil. Pero, James, ¿quién quiere vivir para siempre? Tú deberías, Lily, porque es una cuestión de actitud. LE/JP SB/RL Slash suave. R


Tabaco

A Lily Evans le gustaba fumar desde los dieciséis años. El cigarrillo siempre iba de la mano con el recuerdo del comienzo de su amistad con Sirius Black, así que era para ella una experiencia agridulce. Porque a Lily le gustaba fumar, pero no le gustaba saber que _necesitaba_ fumar, porque no le gustaba ser dependiente de nada. Pero era para ella un cable a tierra, algo que siempre la ayudaba a desestresarse. Sin embargo, como no le gustaba el alboroto que siempre armaba James al respecto, prefería dejarlo sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Pero esa noche, cuando Sirius sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo de la camisa, Lily no pudo evitar decir que sí a una pitada, sobre todo aprovechando la ausencia de James. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, llevaba semanas increíblemente tensa y el llanto ya no era consuelo. Era demasiado lo que estaba pasando para alguien de veintiún años que acababa de ser madre. Su futuro le importaba bien poco, pero no soportaba saber en riesgo a su marido y a su hijo. Y no mataba a nadie decirle que si a una pitada. A dos. Y luego a un cigarrillo. A dos. Cuando James regresó de acostar a Harry, quiso darse de narices al ver a su mejor amigo y a su mujer rodeados de una nube de humo, fumando como escuerzos, y a Remus recostado en el sillón. Luego de cinco minutos de cátedra ininterrumpida sobre el cáncer de pulmón, se había dado por vencido. También él odiaba que Sirius fumara, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

- Lily, deja esa porquería, por Dios.- Intentó arrebatarle el cigarrillo de la boca, pero la pelirroja le esquivó la cara. 

- Déjala, Cornamenta.

- Cállate, Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó caprichosamente ella, mientras Sirius y Remus discutían. ( "_Si quieres callarme, tendrá que ser con un beso, Lunático." "Si quieres besos, deja de fumar." "Que jodido eres." )_

Él parpadeó, perplejo. Habían discutido muchas veces al respecto- él había dejado de fumar a los diecinueve-, pero nunca se hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

- Porque te matará.- Respondió finalmente.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- El tabaco o Voldemort. Hoy o mañana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y los tres, hasta Sirius, la miraban boquiabiertos.- Después de todo, _¿quién quiere vivir para siempre?_

Las lágrimas eran incontenibles. James se agachó a su lado y la tomó del rostro.

- Lils…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque ella se paró y salió corriendo al grito de "_¡Harry está llorando!"_

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? Yo no escuché nada.

James lo miró de reojo. El cigarrillo de Sirius había quedado peligrosamente apoyado en el borde de la mesa ratona, mientras su dueño se había tumbado sobre Remus en el sillón.

- Es su madre. Y tú serías capaz de no haber escuchado el Big Bang.

- Técnicamente, James, dudo mucho de que el Big Bang haya producido ruido alguno…

- ¡Canuto, hazme el favor de callarlo!

- A sus órdenes.- Sirius hizo la venia marcial, y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo.- Ya escuchaste al dueño de casa, Lunático.

- Sólo no manchen el sillón, por favor.

Cuando Lily regresó, estaba seria, pero ya no lloraba, y parecía transformada. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó el cigarrillo de Sirius y lo lanzó a la chimenea. Haciendo caso omiso del apasionado beso entre sus amigos, tomó la cajetilla del bolsillo de la camisa de Sirius y lo hizo desaparecer con magia. Black no estaba en condiciones de protestar.

Se acercó a James, que había seguido todos sus movimientos con la mirada, se arrodilló a su lado y lo besó.

- He re-descubierto que sí tengo motivos para vivir para siempre.- Lo besó de nuevo.- Que mañana no es lo mismo que hoy.- Otro beso, esta vez más profundo.- Que la diferencia entre el tabaco y Voldemort es una cuestión de actitud.- Otro beso más.- Y mi actitud es no entregarme jamás, y seguir amando y luchando mientras tenga aunque sea una sola partícula viva en el cuerpo. 

--

No me pueden negar que la idea de Lily fumando es _muy_ sexy. Y, ay, últimamente escribir sobre los Merodeadores se está convirtiendo en un vicio. Evidentemente, nadie puede escapar de él.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
